Daydream
Daydreaming is often a disregarded and neglected aspect of dream study because they are often overlooked as fleeting and wandering thoughts. There is a lack of emphasis on the content of your daydreams. However, the meanings to your nightly dream symbols are also applicable to your daydreams. The content in your daydreams are also helpful to the understanding of your true feelings and in fulfilling your goals. Daydreaming occurs when you are semi-awake. It is the spontaneous imagining or recalling of various images or experiences in the past or future. You allowyour Daydreams are often viewed as light-hearted in nature. They are just silly fantasies and wishful thinking. Actually, even worrying over things can be classified as a form of daydreaming. When you worry, you are visualizing an unwanted or negative outcome to a situation. By repeating these negative images in your mind, you are more likely to make them happen. Next time you start worrying, try to think of a positive outcome. Just as your worrisome daydreams can unwittingly come true via repetition in your mind, you can use it as a tool to your advantage and make positive events happen. You can utilize daydreams as a technique to visualize what you want and hope to happen. It is said that many athletes, musicians and business leaders utilize daydreams to envision success. They anticipate or imagine landing the perfect jump, closing a deal, or making that hit single. Tiger Woods, for one, has said to use daydreams to improve his golf game. You, too, can utilize daydreams for something as simple as studying for and acing the next test or for landing that job. Positive daydreaming is healthy. It serves as a temporary escape from the demands of reality. It is also a good way to release pent up frustrations without physically acting them out. All to often you worry about your job, your family, finances, a relationship, etc. It is a way to leave the world behind and ponder about what could've been or should've been. It relieves stress, improves attitude, fosters creativity and refresh the mind, body, and spirit. Daydream Themes What you daydream about is indicative of what you may be really feeling. It reveals your unconscious thinking. Below are some common themes: Disaster: When you envision the worst-case scenario about a situation, you are experiencing a disaster daydream. Such daydreams reflect your worries and fears. Next time you start daydreaming about something terrible happening, imagine something positive instead. Eventually, you will train yourself not to worry so much about whatever fears you keep imagining. Escape: Daydreaming about exotic getaways/adventures or faraway lands, suggests that you may be feeling stuck in the same old routine. You want to try something different or uncharacteristic of yourself. You may also be feeling overwhelmed, stressed out or are looking for some sort of escape. Take some time to for some relaxation. 'Glory: ' Daydreams about heroic acts indicates that you are looking for attention and/or respect. Perhaps, you are feeling ignored or powerless in your real life. This daydream may serve to motivate you. 'Love: ' Thoughts of falling in love or being in love is a common daydream subject. It suggests that finding love is one of your immediate goals. Consider your actions in your daydream when you find love. If you are seeking love to make others jealous, then it suggests that you are also looking for a status symbol. You maybe craving attention. 'Revenge: ' Daydreams about revenge may serve as a safe outlet for you to relieve your anger toward someone. Having these daydreams on a regular basis may be a strong indication that you will act on your thoughts. Category:Types of dreams